


Quiet Admiration

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed quietly admires Horatio in the morning light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Admiration

Speed woke just as the sky lightened with the coming of a new day. He rolled out of bed and opened the curtains so he could see the sunshine caress his sleeping lover’s freckled skin and highlight his red hair.

He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Horatio’s hair enjoying the feel of the silky mane against his skin.

Horatio stirred in his sleep.

Speed’s breath caught in his throat as he paused in his game.

Horatio shifted closer and mumbled something before settling back asleep.

Speed waited a few moments and then let his breath out as quiet whoosh. He leaned against the headboard and returned to his quiet admiration of his lover.

fin


End file.
